Mirrored Mage
by Captive Crimson
Summary: Tired of a desolate world of evil, Madara takes his only true heir and runs to a world no one will ever find him in. A world where power is everything. A world of even greater monsters and heroes.
1. Once upon a time

I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. If I did this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

* * *

'_Once upon a time…'_ Namikaze Minato thought tiredly as he looked out at the battlefield. Konoha, his beloved city, had nearly fallen to the might of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. On this once beautiful forest path, Minato had lost everything. The corpses of his once closest friends and family lay around him, their eyes seemingly staring at him. _'I promised to protect them with my life…and I failed…' _Minato thought as tears cascaded down his eyes. Everything he loved had been taken away from him. Everything but his only son, who slept peacefully in his blackened arms. The only remnant of his love for his now deceased wife, Kushina, but also the only remnant of the great Kyuubi. His son, Naruto, the container of the vicious monster who slew them would never know the love of a parent. _'One day…you will hate me…just as I now hate myself…'_ Minato continued to stare at the small face peeking out of a blue blanket, eyes closed in slumber, _'I will never see your first steps…your first words…and you will not know my name…' _The sleeping baby began to stir as he awoke, his large eyes fluttering open only to see the darkened face of his father. A small smile appeared on both the baby's and Minato's faces as they looked at each other. _'Or maybe not…'_

"What a touching scene…" Minato's half dead head jerked up slowly to look at the intruder, only to see nothing. The voice, while soft, was far too calm for it to belong to a member of a search party. "To think, even after selling your soul to the devil you would still be able to survive. But then again you are the greatest shinobi in the elemental nations, eh Minato-kun?" The Yondaime searched until a sudden splash of color caught his eye. The color, a bright red, was painted onto an expressionless mask. No face, no design, just a simple red oval with a hole for the eye. The rest of his body, however, was shrouded by both smoke and a black cloak. The man walked forward with a calm, slow gait as his cloak separated just enough for Minato to see a pair of black shinobi sandals. In seconds the man was crouching down next to the dying Hokage.

"Of course…a life threatening event…what endangers ones life more than a bijuu?" The man spoke to himself as he looked at Naruto. Minato's weakened grip tightened as the man reached for his son. "Such a curious child…the powers of the Kyuubi…the blood of the Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou....and," the man's hand made contact with Naruto's small head. Minato gasped in shock as his son's cerulean eyes morphed into a maroon pupil with a single comma shaped mark in each. "the bloodline of the Uchiha clan. But there is still so much for you to achieve, my little one." The masked man took the baby from Minato's comatose arms.

"But you cannot do that here. This plagued world, filled with its diseased blood and sinful dreams. No…you will not reach your potential here. We will go far, far away to a world never seen here before." Reaching up the mystery man, pulled his mask off revealing his face for the first time. If he had had the strength, Minato would have screamed in terror. Looking at his son was a middle aged man, his face stern yet calm at the same time. On his scalp long black hair started only to disappear somewhere under his cloak. But what truly scared Minato wasn't the man's face or his hair. No, it was a memory that chose that moment to come back to him. A memory of him and many of the corpses surrounding him sitting in the academy, learning of the founding of the village. This man appeared more than once in the history and almost never in a good way.

"Uchiha…Madara…" Minato whispered, his energy nearly at its end as he gazed upon the stoic visage of Madara. One of the founders of Konoha, the founder of the Uchiha clan and the man who nearly killed the Shodai Hokage. Minato's heart lurched, his minutes having turned to seconds, as he realized what that meant. Madara could control the Kyuubi! It had all been an attack from the crazed Uchiha! "Why…?" Minato softly moaned.

"Because this world is tainted…and Konoha is the cause of most of that taint. By severing the afflicted limb, only then can the healing begin. But I knew Konoha wouldn't fall, so I instead chose to send a message. You would give your life to seal the Kyuubi and there was only one vessel you would willingly choose," Madara normally apathetic gaze softened as he looked at Naruto, "your own child…my only true grandchild and heir." Madara stopped explaining as he looked at the newest casualty of the Kyuubi attack. Standing Madara slowly made his way away from the battlefield.

"Wait!" Madara paused mid-stride as he heard two pairs of foot steps near him. Turning swiftly, his sharingan activated in order to defend him while his hands were occupied holding the baby. What met him, however, was not what he expected. Two young girls were running at him, their faces burning with desperation. The closest one was a small girl wearing a brown shirt and shorts. Sweat caused her purple bangs to cling to her face, overshadowing her brown eyes, while the rest stood in a high ponytail on the back of her head. The other, a slightly older girl, ran slightly behind the other. Her wild black hair and ruby eyes were merely accentuated by the vest and pants combination she wore. A chuunin vest, Madara idly mused as the two girls caught up. But one feature that caught his attention was the twin forehead protectors. Each bearing a single slash through the leaf symbol, signifying their betrayal.

"What do you want?" Madara asked, his voice calm but with a cautious tone underneath. These two girls couldn't possibly hope to stop him, so why try?

"P-please, my lord," the younger one stuttered out as she and her companion bowed together, "take us with you. We can no longer take living in this village anymore!" Madara continued to stare at the two children before him. This was one of the most likely scenarios he imagined but still slightly surprising. Leaving what is known as the best village in the world to travel with the greatest so-called monster to ever exist?

"No." Madara said coolly as he resumed his walk, only to be stopped by the younger girls hand on his free arm. Turning his head slightly to look at them, he was slightly surprised to see tears.

"Please…" The girl mumbled pitifully, her head down as the tears flowed. "I beg of you, let us come. I can't…no, I won't survive if I have to stay here. They hate us because of our pasts. My sensei became a missing-nin and my friend isn't a Konoha native. We tried to get away during the Kyuubi attack but…but…" The other girl spoke now.

"We failed…badly…" Her voice was more controlled and far less emotional but Madara was still able to hear her sorrow.

"No…" He repeated once more as he pried his arm from the purple headed girls grip. His exit, however, was once again interrupted but this time by the baby_. 'Heh…he was awake the entire time…and didn't make a sound…'_ Madara thought, a small smirk appearing on his face. The baby struggled slightly in his blankets before finally freeing his two small arms. With a squeal the baby continued wiggle until he was pointing slightly to the two girls. Madara's smirk faded back to an impassive frown before looking back at the girls. "Young Naruto seems to want you to come…" The two girls heads shot up at this as smiles grew across their faces. "But remember…you will prove your usefulness." The two girls eagerly nodded as they followed the god-like man. "Your names?" Madara asked as he walked not bothering to stop. The younger of the two stuttered for a few seconds before the older one answered.

"Yuuhi Kurenai and Mitarashi Anko, my lord." Madara nodded to himself as the group came to the very edge of the forest. The younger, Anko, suddenly twitched as a thought came to her.

"Kurenai-chan..." Anko whispered softly to her friend, "Why isn't anyone searching for survivors." The ruby eyed teen's eyes widened as she looked to Madara's back.

The Kyuubi's Defeat…

The people of Konoha cried out in joy as the Yondaime performed the jutsu to save them. But to most of the people of Konoha it seemed as if the two were standing there, simply staring at each other. If only they knew the truth. Madara was often called the father of Genjutsu for a reason.

Madara's band…

The group of four stood at the border of countries border prepared for their arduous journey. With a quick look to each child Madara quickly handed Naruto over to Kurenai as he began the hand seals for one of his most powerful abilities. "Ne, Tora, Ne, Inu, Inu, Tora, Tora, Ushi, Ne." Madara mumbled each hand seal as he performed them. "**Kamui no jutsu"** As he spoke the words the very world around the quintet began to melt before their very eyes. Where there was once a forest and desert there was now multiple dark buildings on each side of them. Panting from exertion, Madara quickly took Naruto back from Kurenai.

"Where are we?" The young ex-chuunin asked hesitantly. Anko shrugged in reply.

"No idea." Suddenly cheers erupted from down the street. Anko smiled and pointed towards a brighter part of the alley. "But we could get answers by going that way!" She yelled before running towards the joyous screams. Kurenai and Madara sighed while Naruto giggled slightly as he played with his grandfather's hair.

"We should follow her before she does something that causes them to attack." Madara mumbled as Kurenai nodded in agreement. Quickly the two upper ranked ninja caught up to the genin as she found the exit to the dark alley they were in. Now the buildings were bright yellows and reds with a rainbow of colors mixed in. A random man suddenly jumped in front of Anko yelling in joy.

"It's amazing! It's spectacular! It's incredible!" The man yelled as he jumped around Anko who sweat-dropped. Nodding along, Madara asked the vital question.

"Where are we?" The euphoric man looked at them with a smile as if finding lost people was an everyday occurrence.

"You're at the Diagon Alley! Come on join the party!" The man yelled even louder over the throng of people.

"What's the party for?" Anko asked sheepishly as the man looked down in surprise. "We're kinda foreign." She added only for the man to smile again.

"Ahhh then you wouldn't know. This party is to celebrate the defeat of the Dark Lord at the hands of a baby named Harry Potter!"

* * *

Hey, this is my first story so...yea...try not to be brutal, alright? I may not be the best but eh, I might as well try right?


	2. Treasures of the centennial man

I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto or any other possible industry.

* * *

Yuuhi Kurenai and Mitarashi Anko, for once in their young lives, were completely and totally lost on how to act. Just hours ago the two had been feeling the fear and sorrow of a demon attack, while now they were experiencing what seemed to be a never ending party. All for a single baby who supposedly killed a monster. Whenever the two heard anyone mention the child, their eyes instantly went to the sleeping Naruto. The similarities between the two caused a shiver to run up their spines each time. Thinking of the similarities between the two children, the girls made a stunning realization. They were poor! The money they had might not work in this world.

"Madara!" Anko yelled out in panic, only to be silenced by Kurenai's stronger hand covering her mouth. Madara turned slightly in acknowledgment of the two girls but said nothing. Kurenai quickly removed her hand from the silent Anko's mouth as she cleared her throat.

"My lord, how are we to survive in this world? We do not understand their customs, their ranks, or their currency. And we may not be able to learn it in time to escape suspicion." Kurenai asked as politely as she could. It would be in their best interest if they kept their undesirable traits hidden from Madara, lest he realizes he no longer requires their assistance. '_Actually_,' she corrected herself, '_he never really needed us at all._' Kurenai was pulled from her thoughts by Madara's quiet voice.

"This isn't the first world I've traveled to. Each world that I've been to had multiple things in common." Madara stopped talking as Naruto began to cry softly. "Hmmm I need to remember to get you some food, don't I my little one?" Madara mumbled to himself before returning to Kurenai's question. "In every world there is an evil of unrealistic magnitude, a hero who defies fate to destroy him, and," Madara used his free hand to pull out a scroll, "an unhealthy addiction to gold. The most common metal in our own world."

Kurenai's eyes widened at that. A piece of gold in Konoha was in fact worth less than a bowl of ramen, so cheap that it was only used as spare change at the most. But if it was expensive here, that made both Anko and herself incredibly rich. '_That's not without even factoring in Madara's own wealth!_' She thought awed at the amount of money the trio had. Judging by the wicked grin on Anko's face, she realized this too. The question on both of their minds, however, was how Madara was going to make them pay. Both girls were very pretty, as they were often told by the entire populous of Konoha, and if Madara was half the monster the village said he was then…

Kurenai's inner monologue was interrupted by a wailing cry from the youngest traveler. In retrospect, they should have realized that it would only be a matter of time before he finally began to cry. After all, he was quiet for many hours. '_A new record_.' Both Kurenai and Anko growled internally as they remembered the D-rank babysitting missions. Madara, on the other hand, simply allowed a small smile before he opened the scroll in his hand. With a quick bite to the finger and a swipe of blood, a bottle of warm milk had appeared in his hand.

"So what is the kid to you anyway?" Kurenai wanted to smack herself for Anko's blunt question. Madara simply looked from Naruto to Anko and back. Anko nearly growled in anger for being ignored before Madara answered.

"He's the only family I have left." His voice seemed so…sad Kurenai realized. Anko on the other hand looked at the man as if he were psychotic.

"No he ain't. There was at least fifty Uchihas back in Konoha. What makes him so special?" Anko continued to question only to be silenced by a glare from Madara. The glare itself would have been terrifying if it weren't for the fact he had just started burping Naruto, leaving the threatening stare to only unnerve her.

"Those **Uchiha** as you seem to think are nothing but rabid apes. They see a powerful ability, they copy it, and then they ignore it until they need it. Those fools are obsessed with making the world see their superiority." Madara let out an uncharacteristic snort, "They don't even have complete control over their own bodies and they still try to make themselves appear perfect. It's been like that since the beginning. But then again, they are the foul spawn of my brother Izuna." With a small burp and hiccup Naruto was done with his feeding.

"B-b-but you're the founder of the Uchiha clan! I thought that they would be your descendants!" Kurenai stumbled out the answer. Her entire education on the history of Konoha was wrong! This was terrifying, yet oddly exhilarating. Madara, unaware of her thoughts, shook his head in the negative.

"No…those monsters are the fruits of my brother's loins. They are greedy, selfish, repulsed by hard work, and most of all evil. Just like my brother." Madara whispered the last part under his breath. "I only had a single daughter, and that was after I left Konoha. In order to make the village think I was dead, I changed my name and found a small village no one would check. There I took the name Uzumaki Ranmaru, father of Kushina."

"Kushina was his mother, wasn't she?" Kurenai asked her voice soft from the revelations while Anko stood to the side, dazed. Madara nodded his head slowly as he resituated Naruto in his left arm.

"Then what the hell are we here for?" Kurenai vowed to smack Anko for her disrespect later, even though she was just as curious. Kurenai had known Anko long enough to know she had no tact, but she also knew enough about the village history to know that it was a sign of disrespect in the early days of Konoha. The days of Madara. If Madara took offense, then it would be like facing the Kyuubi all over again.

"You two volunteered your services to little Naruto," Luckily for Kurenai, Madara had fathered Kushina who was every bit as tactless as Anko, "therefore you will be is guardians and caretakers. You shall answer his every beck and call. You shall serve him as you offered to serve me. When he is capable of making his own decisions, you shall honor them."

"We're his slaves?!" Anko would have gaped at Kurenai if she hadn't been shocked by the revelation. They were slaves…to a baby who was only a few hours old. Anko suddenly began to reevaluate her choice in coming with Madara. On one hand, she was the property of a baby. A baby who she would be tasked with raising. Her eyes suddenly developed a strange glint in them as a predatory smile appeared on her face. This baby…no, she corrected, her master was under her care. They would raise him in the way they saw fit. Anko never even heard Madara's voice pierce her fantasy.

"If that is the title you prefer," Madara said with a shrug causing the sleeping baby to struggle slightly, "but I believe a better term would be concubines. Perhaps even wife, should he so choose." Kurenai's eyes took on a hard glint as she began her tirade. Before she could, however, Anko had her hand wrapped around the older girl's mouth.

"Excuse us, my lord." Anko said hastily as she dragged Kurenai away from Madara quickly. Madara barely even acknowledged their disappearance before going back to rocking the baby in his arms. A small smile appeared on his youthful face as he watched the baby's soft features.

"Such a great curse we bear my little one." Madara whispered to his grandson. "We remember every instance in our lives. The parts we succeeded. The parts we failed." A young man appeared in Madara's mind, his bloody eyes shining in insanity. "But I will not fail with you. These cursed eyes of mine allowed me to see my daughter's future. And I refuse to allow you the same fate." Madara admitted the greatest secret of his eyes softly. The eyes were well known for their abilities to predict and remember. Everyone in the Elemental Nations knew this. But what they didn't know is that at the greatest level, the sharingan didn't just predict movements. It had evolved to a level where it could predict the future. And the future Madara saw terrified him. Monsters the likes of which he could never be permeated the world as his grandson stood alone. 'The world was already dying,' Madara thought to himself, 'and you would have tried to save it. But you would have failed, my little Naruto.'

Anko and Kurenai…

Anko had finally stopped pulling Kurenai when she realized they were no longer in Madara's hearing range. With a gulp, Anko steeled herself for the argument that Kurenai would undoubtedly want. Once Anko's hand had been moved, Kurenai grabbed her younger friend by the front of her shirt and pulled her so their noses were inches apart.

"Anko," Kurenai whispered dangerously, "why did you pull me away." Anko could practically see the Shinigami hovering above her.

"Well," Anko chuckled nervously, "it isn't so bad." This was obviously the wrong thing to say to her already emotional friend. Kurenai's red eyes seemed to glow as her chakra began to seep into her muscles, pulling Anko from the ground.

"And how is being whored out to a baby good?" Kurenai asked calmly, which only seemed to terrify Anko even more. A calm Kurenai was a Kurenai that could kill you in seconds. But only after she had tortured you for days in your own mind with her genjutsu.

"You remember Konoha don't you? The huge trees and wide open spaces? But it feels like I'm forgetting to mention something." Anko asked Kurenai as she rubbed her chin. "Ah that's it. The fact that most of the missions you and I would be getting soon would be faulty infiltration missions!" Anko said happily as Kurenai grimaced. Infiltration missions were every kunoichis worst nightmare. They were a degrading mission where you were basically given two choices. Spread your legs like a good whore or die. The worst part of it all was that most minor lords used these missions as a way to have their way with a girl who caught their eye. Simply send in a fake request for a mission, and you get a hassle free night with any girl/girls. The Hokage, however, knew of these practices and was forced to watch as they occurred. But in order to preserve some decency, the old man had established the rule that no kunoichi below sixteen could partake in these missions. Kurenai, being fifteen, only had one year left before she was forced to accept her fate. The list of lords lusting for her, she recalled, was large. Very, very large.

"Now look at it this way. We're fabulously rich," Anko held one finger up, "we won't have to worry about being forced to have sex for at least a decade," another finger, "and we'll have a hand in what kind of person he'll be." Kurenai found herself nodding. Those were very good points. "And let's not forget the pure potential for power he has. Uchiha Madara is his grandfather, he holds the Kyuubi, and," Anko paused to look over her shoulder to make sure Madara still couldn't hear them, "doesn't he look like someone we know?" Kurenai, accepted her position as slave, looked to the small baby held in the much older mans arms.

"He has blond hair, could he be a Yamanaka?" She asked, not making a connection. Anko's grin suddenly became a predatory smirk as she leaned forward.

"Did you hear about anyone in Konoha crying about their baby having a demon sealed into him?" Anko whispered, her voice holding a hidden glee as Kurenai answered no. "Then he was probably an orphan, right? But how would the Yondaime know an orphan, unless he was their when the babies parents died," Anko's voice dropped even lower as her smirk consumed her face, "but no Yamanakas fought the Kyuubi. Their techniques were too dangerous to use on a demon. So who else in Konoha was blond that the Yondaime would know personally?" Kurenai's eyes widened as she realized what Anko was saying. Uzumaki Naruto was in fact Namikaze Naruto! Adding in Kyuubi and the sharingan, you have the most powerful being on the planet! Maybe even greater than the Rikudou Sennin!

"Then let's not forget the most important fact." Anko smirk had finally become a crocodile's grin. "Uchiha Madara, who is arguably the most powerful person in the Elemental Nations, has basically told us he trusts us to give birth to his blood." Kurenai nodded with a small smile. Maybe being a slave wouldn't be so bad.

"So you two have come to accept your new stations, I suppose?" Madara asked as the two girls returned. At their nod, Madara stood and continued their journey to a large building in the middle of the alley. "Oh by the way," Madara called out over his shoulder, "you were right, he is Namikaze Naruto." Madara allowed a small grin as he practically felt the girl's jaws drop. 'Never forget that a century old man has more tricks than two teenage girls.' He inwardly chuckled

"So where are we heading?" Kurenai casually asked. Technically, the man had just told the two that they were family. Family could afford to be familiar with each other.

"That large building straight ahead," Madara nodded his head in the general direction, "looks to be a bank. It is only logical that a bank is the best place possible to start. We can exchange currency and possibly even buy a house that was repossessed. How do you two feel about living in a mansion?" Madara didn't even bother hiding the chuckle that escaped as he heard the two squeal.

"Well, that settles it!" Anko yelled excitedly while smacking her fist into her palm. "Just call me Namikaze Anko!" Naruto, having awoken from his nap while the two conversed, giggled at the pre-teen.

"Anko Namikaze." Madara called from ahead. "These people go given name then surname." He elaborated sensing their confusion. The two girls nodded, having learnt the most important lesson of their lives that night. Never, ever question what Madara can do. More than likely, he'll make you look like a fool if you do. With no further delays, save for the occasional rowdy partier who would startle Naruto, the trio made it to the large building. The building while large was nondescript save for the large pillars holding up the overhanging roof. Madara stopped outside and turned to Kurenai.

"While I'm inside I want you two to wait out here with little Naruto." Madara said calmly. The one thing he had learned from his travels was that every world had a different merchant. Most were normal people; some were weird little white creatures with lure like antenna. One even had a tentacle monster as the primary shop owner. 'I'll have to find the differences in this world before you can, little ones. It wouldn't do for you to overreact to something normal here.'

"Yes sir." Anko mock saluted. With a nod, Madara turned to enter the bank. And not for the first time in his life, he thanked the gods for his foresight. Instead of normal humans or even the cute little white things, there were short and grotesque beings he couldn't identify. Large eyes, wrinkled skin, and exceptionally large noses separated the creatures from a normal human. Madara, while amazed on the inside, never showed his true shock any who could be watching. With a calm gait, Madara went to the closest open booth. The creature in front of him had its head down studying what appeared to be a notebook filled with numbers, its long nose just barely above the desk. Clearing his throat, Madara chuckled slightly as the creatures head raised quickly.

"Oh excuse me, sir." The little man said apologetically. "Welcome to Gringotts, largest goblin bank in the United Kingdom. I am Grasslain, how might I aid you?" The creatures no doubt rehearsed greeting was in fact very educational for Madara. He now knew these creatures, goblins, controlled the money industry in these United Kingdoms.

"Yes, I would like to convert my currency into yours please." Grasslain nodded as Madara pulled a scroll from his cloak and applied chakra. With a pop, at least one hundred mountains of gold appeared. Each was at least the height of Madara and the wide enough for Grasslain to lie on comfortably. The entire lobby was filled with gold, holding the stunned people in place as they looked at the piles. The goblins themselves had passed out in surprise. Grasslain, who was barely standing, reached for one of the large piles.

"I-i-if this is enchanted gold, it will be worth a galleon a coin." Tentatively, Grasslain reached for a small gold coin. With a shaky hand, the man placed the coin in a small circle that was on his desk, where he waved his hand slowly. Madara watched the unique little circle change color from a black drawing to a golden yellow. The few other conscious goblins who had crowded around Grasslain gasped at the change.

"It's real!" One of the goblins airily whispered. "Real gold!" Every goblin began to yell in elation at the discovery.

"M-m-my lord," Grasslain began, "this is all real gold!" Madara nodded his head not making the connection. "Sire, that makes it more valuable than our most valuable coins!" Madara was used to this sort of welcoming. "Almost all gold in the world is alchemic metal. A real gold substitute. To the muggles," Madara realized he would have to ask about the word later, "it is perfectly identical. But to the magical world, it gives off a unique frequency that we can check." Grasslain explained excitedly.

"So may I start an account with your bank?" Madara asked nonplussed. If this money was no good, them Madara would have to resort to a less than desirable way of earning an income. Namely, stealing and brainwashing.

"My lord, with this money you could by the entire alley and still live comfortably for a thousand years! Sire, please allow me the honor of being your personal vault manager!" Goblins were a usually proud breed of subhuman, but when faced with this kind of wealth they weren't opposed to begging.

"Very well." Grasslain began to cry tears of joy. This was the best day of his life! Anyone else in the world would have blackmailed the goblin into slavery. But this man gave him the greatest job with no loss at all! "But you never did answer me. How much could I have my currency exchanged for?" Grasslain nodded enthusiastically as he began to do the calculations.

"Well, let's see." Grasslain's professional tone had returned but it was far more joyful than before. "With the amount of gold you…" Grasslain trailed off. "How much gold do you have?" Madara paused to think before nodding.

"Sixty-six billion, nine hundred twelve million, six hundred fifty four thousand, five hundred pieces." Grasslain's eyes widened. A single piece of this gold was worth 117 galleons due to its rarity and uses in the alchemic arts. But that many…

"Sire, my original estimate was wrong." Grasslain said hoarsely, his voice lost to shock. "You would be closer to buying the whole continent of Europe with that much and still living comfortably for a few centuries…"

"I simply want to have my money converted and put into an account." Grasslain nodded before snapping his fingers, the gold turning into puffs of smoke.

"Very well, my lord." Grasslain pulled a form from under the counter and began to write. "Simply sign here and push your magic into the pen." Madara nodded as he focused his chakra. The second Madara completed his signature, a small gold key popped into existence on the paper where the form had once been. "This is your key to vault VIP-19. It is a heavily guarded vault at the very bottom of the bank. No one can get in without both your magical signature as well as my own. "Now then your gold was converted to galleons giving you," Grasslain gulped as he looked at the nearly impossible number. "Eleven trillion, eight hundred forty three billion, five hundred thirty nine million, eight hundred forty six thousand, five hundred."

"Thank you, Grasslain." Madara said as he took the key from the goblin. "Now I was wondering if you had any nice houses for sale?" Grasslain smiled. This was the perfect day.

* * *

Chapter two of Mirrored Mage. A lot of people were very supportive of this story and I thank you all for that. Now before anyone gets angry at my idea of a filthy rich family, see it from a new point of view. Imagine you saved every penny in you ever made for nearly one and a half centuries. Then it suddenly went from one cent to the same price as a gold nugget. What do you get? Insane wealth the likes of which no one on Earth will probably ever know. This will play a part in the story. It may be minor or major, but it will be influential.


End file.
